1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to seat assemblies for automotive vehicles. More specifically, the invention relates to a bracket assembly that facilitates installation of the seat assembly into the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive vehicles typically include seat assemblies for supporting occupants of the vehicles above a floor in the vehicle. A seat assembly typically includes a seat cushion and a seat back that supports the back of an occupant seated on the seat cushion. A conventional seat back assembly includes a rigid frame; a foam pad that is supported on the frame; and a textile, leather or vinyl trim cover that covers both the foam pad and the frame. In some instances the seat cushion and the seat back are installed into the vehicle as separate components. Where the seat back is provided as a separate component from the seat cushion, the frame of the seat back will often be fitted with at least three brackets that allow the seat back assembly to be fixedly secured to a back passenger compartment wall of a vehicle.
During assembly of the seat back to the vehicle, however, it is often difficult to install bolts through the brackets on the seat back frame; more specifically, it is difficult to hold the seat back in place while driving bolts through both the bracket and corresponding holes found on the vehicle chassis. Accordingly, it remains desirable to provide a seat back assembly design that provides a means of locating the seat back assembly relative to the vehicle and facilitates installation of the bolts through the brackets and into the vehicle.